Bratanie się
by Dagulec
Summary: Fick, w którym Clint Barton jest straszną plotkarą, Tony jest zbyt ciekawski dla swojego własnego dobra, a Loki ma kryształową kulę niezależnie od tego, co twierdzi. W trakcie polowania na odpowiedź na pytanie, co takiego robią Steve i Thor późną nocą Tony odkrywa coś, co Thor trzymał w tajemnicy, od kiedy dostał z powrotem swoją duszę. Tłumaczenie.


**Tytuł:** Fraternisation  
**Autor:** Goddamnhella  
**Link do oryginału:** archiveofourown works/817689  
**Zgoda:** obecna na sali  
**Beta:** Altair Black

…

Wszystko zaczęło się, jak wiele rzeczy miało w zwyczaju, od tego, że Clint Barton przypadkowo coś spostrzegł i postanowił się tym podzielić z resztą świata.

– Hej, myślisz, że Steve podkochuje się tajemnie w naszej wielkiej burzowej górze mięśni?

Tony'emu niemal wypadła z rąk lutownica, a ona niechybnie upadłaby na ulepszony Impas JARVISa, co oznaczałoby wypalenie dziury w jego rdzeniu. Można było polegać na Bartonie, że wybierze najgorszy możliwy moment na upuszczenie takiej bomby.

– Podkochuje się? – powtórzył Tony. – Wiesz co, unikam Thora od tego incydentu z nagraniami plus osiemnaście, więc nie mam pojęcia, co mu chodzi po głowie, ale w Stevie można czytać jak w otwartej książce. Nic się nie dzieje. – Wyłączył lutownicę, po czym odłożył ją na bok, żeby się ochłodziła. – A czemu pytasz, co widziałeś?

Barton tylko wzruszył ramionami, owijając cięciwę dookoła pięści.

– Coś.

Tony spojrzał na niego wymownie.

– Dawaj.

– No dobra, to było zeszłej nocy, nie? Jestem jakiś taki głodny, idę sobie do kuchni, żeby zjeść resztki, które zostawił Banner, no i przechodzę obok sypialni Thora. – Barton nachylił się do Tony'ego z oczami błyszczącymi radością. – Steve z niej wychodził, a do tego cholernie mocno utykał.

Tony spojrzał na niego tępo.

– Utykał?

– No, utykał. Wiesz, co to znaczy. – Clint zamilkł na chwilę. – Bo _wiesz_, co to znaczy, prawda? Czy to Loki jest tym, który zazwyczaj utyka? Bo w końcu nigdy nie uświadomiłeś mnie w tej kwestii.

– I nie zamierzam. – Tony pokręcił głową. – Zostaw Steve'a i Thora w spokoju. Czego by nie robili czy nie zamierzali robić, to ich sprawa. Byłbym hipokrytą, gdybym próbował ich osądzać.

Clint wyprostował się na krześle, zawiedziony taką odpowiedzią. Ale Tony Stark nie był plotkarzem. Był inżynierem. Zajmował się _nauką_.

…

– Steve i Thor. Co wiesz? Robią to?

Loki uniósł głowę znad księgi, w której pisał. Tony miał poważne powody, by być przekonanym, że to jakiś rodzaj dziennika lub być może księgi zaklęć. Nigdy nie znalazł się dostatecznie blisko, żeby to jednoznacznie stwierdzić.

– Dlaczego mnie pytasz? Mam nawet mniej kontaktu z Thorem niż ty, a do tego nie przebywam tutaj zbyt często. – Loki uniósł brew, kiedy Tony zaczął się wiercić. – Czy cię to niepokoi?

– Wiesz wszystko, co jest do wiedzenia – uparł się Tony, kładąc kolano na łóżku i pochylając się w stronę siedzącego Lokiego. – Obserwujesz wszystkich, tak na wszelki wypadek, niezależnie od tego, czy tutaj jesteś, czy nie. Jeszcze nie wyniuchałem, gdzie trzymasz tę swoją kryształową kulę…

– Nie zajmuję się wróżeniem z kryształowych kul…

– …ale zawsze wiesz, co się dzieje. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, jesteś Nickiem Furym Asgardu.

Nieszczególnie przyjemne spojrzenie, jakie otrzymał po tym komentarzu, najprawdopodobniej oznaczało, że Tony będzie przez jakiś czas spał sam.

– W jakimkolwiek celu Kapitan Rogers nie spotykałby się z moim bratem, nie są to schadzki – powiedział ostrożnie Loki, pukając długopisem o wargi. – Sny Thora są ostatnio pełne mroku. Ale z drugiej strony, _ty_ z całą pewnością masz swoje podejrzenia, o czym śni.

Cóż, jasna sprawa.

– Koszmary? Z tego okresu, kiedy nie miał duszy?

Loki wyprostował się.

– Utrata czegoś tak istotnego jak dusza, podczas gdy leżysz uśpiony, mogłaby w pewnym stopniu przeszkadzać twoim wysiłkom, żeby _zasnąć_, nieprawdaż?

– Ma to sens. To co takiego Steve robi? Śpiewa mu kołysanki czy wysysa z niego koszmary?

Wyraz twarzy Lokiego wyraźnie wskazywał na to, że dał Tony'emu już wszystkie darmowe odpowiedzi na pytania, jakie miał dla niego tej nocy.

– Jeśli tak cię interesują jego sprawy, dlaczego go po prostu nie zapytasz?

Tony uśmiechnął się.

– To unikanie odpowiedzi i doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Usta Lokiego drgnęły, ale jego spojrzenie powróciło do stronic księgi.

– Odwiedź pokój Thora po północy, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć.

Tony wiedział już, że nie dostanie żadnych lepszych wskazówek. Jeśli nie dowie się niczego innego, to powinno przynajmniej zamknąć Bartonowi usta.

…

– _Proszę pana, Kapitan Rogers znajduje się w apartamencie Thora od przeszło siedmiu minut_.

– Nie tak głośno, JARVIS. Taka praca wymaga ostrożności.

– _Rzecz jasna. W tym przypadku obawiam się, że nie jestem pewien, dlaczego nie pragnął pan skorzystać z usług agentki Romanow._

– Bo jest kapusiem Steve'a. A teraz ćśśś. Podsłuchuję.

Tony przylgnął do ściany sypialni Thora całym ciałem w niemal zupełnych ciemnościach, za plecami mając chłodny tynk. Jeśli Loki go podpuszczał, sprawy mogły obrać bardzo niezręczny obrót bardzo szybko.

Wiedział, że nie powinien szpiegować. Szpiegowanie było złe. Zespoły opierały się na zaufaniu. Ale to było bratanie się. Oraz najlepsza plotka, odkąd Barton wszedł do salonu z bananem, a wyszedł z psychologicznie potwierdzoną traumą. Tony przyłożył ucho do drzwi.

– …myślę, że u niego wszystko w porządku. Naprawdę. Dlaczego nie porozmawiasz z nim o tym, co się z tobą dzieje? – Steve brzmiał na bardziej pogubionego niż zmartwionego. – Loki tutaj jest. Nie musisz pytać mnie.

– Jeśli nie ciebie, kogo w takim razie? Tony'ego Starka? Nie pragnie już ze mną rozmawiać. mimo tych wszystkich razów, kiedy nalegałem, że nie życzę mu źle. A Loki… nie chce mieć już ze mną nic wspólnego.

– Thor, on ocalił ci życie.

– Tak. Aby pokrzyżować plany swoim przeciwnikom i nic więcej. – Chwila milczenia, po czym: – Mówiłeś mi o Jane Foster. A mimo to… nie pamiętam kobiety o takim imieniu. Nie jestem już całością i nawet sam Wszechojciec nie może tego dostrzec.

Tony wpatrywał się w ciemność panującą na korytarzu, czując, jak paraliżujące zimno rozlewa się po jego ciele. Thorowi brakowało części wspomnień? Skoro nie wiedział, kim jest Jane, o czym jeszcze zapomniał?

Steve westchnął głośno.

– Powinieneś powiedzieć swojemu bratu. Przestań się z nim niańczyć, jakbyś miał zranić jego uczucia. Jest wytrzymałym draniem, a ty potrzebujesz jego pomocy.

– Moje wspomnienia mogą powrócić, tak jak inne przed nimi. – Uparty Thor. Tony odkrył, że zgadza się z radą Steve'a, ale jakoś nie sądził, żeby miało się to zdarzyć.

– Wydaje mi się, że Amora mogła wyciągnąć te wspomnienia z twojego umysłu w ataku zazdrości.

– A teraz jest martwa. Jeśli twoje słowa stanowią prawdę, moje wspomnienia przepadły. Kapitanie, doceniam twoje wysiłki. Chciałbym cię także przeprosić za zranienie cię poprzedniej nocy. Nie byłem wtedy sobą.

Steve roześmiał się cicho.

– Hej, to moja wina, że nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że możesz przywołać młot we śnie. Próbowałem tylko cię obudzić. Miałem potem kilka siniaków, nic wielkiego.

Thor wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi, ale Tony tego nie usłyszał. Prawdę mówiąc, zupełnie przestał słuchać w tym momencie, odtwarzając ostatnią wymianę zdań w swojej pamięci. Thor miał dziury w pamięci – najprawdopodobniej celowe, jeśli Amora rzeczywiście wymazała część jego wspomnień z zazdrości. Czy można było je przywrócić? Czy Loki mógł tego dokonać?

Gdyby Tony nie unikał Thora z powodu czegoś tak trywialnego jak odrobina towarzyskiej niezręczności, czy wiedziałby o tym wcześniej? Odpowiedź przyszła z taką ilością poczucia winy, że wiedział, iż jest prawdziwa.

A do tego wszystkiego był jeszcze Loki. Loki, który wiedział, co się stało, skoro poradził Tony'emu, żeby sprawdził, o czym Thor i Steve rozmawiają.

Czyli nie schadzka.

Coś innego. Coś jakby przyjaciele, kiedy brat Thora i jeden z jego druhów zaczęli unikać go jak ognia. To była decyzja prawdziwego dupka. Tony myślał tylko o sobie od czasu walki z Amorą.

Nawet Barton zauważył przed nim.

– JARVIS? Wiedziałeś o tym?

– _Wychwytuję większość interakcji interpersonalnych wewnątrz budynku. Niemniej nie monitoruję przestrzeni osobistej, a zaledwie nagrywam. Byłem nieświadomy_.

Tony był wdzięczny losowi choć za to.

…

Tony wrócił do apartamentu, w którym znajdowała się jego sypialnia, z głową wypełnioną myślami.

Kiedy wszedł do środka, Loki tylko krótko na niego spojrzał, po czym zamknął ciężką, spoczywającą na jego kolanach księgę.

– Czy znalazłeś swoje odpowiedzi?

– Posłałeś mnie tam, żebym podsłuchał niebezpośredni bilet w jedną stronę do poczucia winy?

Loki uniósł brwi – i nie odpowiedział. Tony opadł na łóżko z cichym grzmotnięciem i położył się na plecach, żeby móc patrzeć wilkiem na sufit.

– Masz najbardziej świrnięte rozumienie braterskiej miłości, z jakim kiedykolwiek się spotkałem. Ty… ty pasywno-agresywna kwoko.

– Wolę wykonywać moją pracę za kulisami – odparł Loki wyniośle. – To w tym właśnie jestem dobry.

Tony zastanawiał się nad tym przez kilka chwil, po czym wyciągnął za siebie rękę i uszczypnął Lokiego w łydkę.

– Czy możesz naprawić wspomnienia Thora?

– Być może.

Tony skrzywił się.

– A _zrobisz_to?

Loki pacnął go w bok głowy swoją stopą.

– Jak myślisz, dokładnie jakie notatki spisywałem skrzętnie w tej księdze przez cały zeszły tydzień? Preferuję być pewnym własnego sukcesu, zanim zacznę działać.

– Aha. _Wcale_ nie odkładasz rozmowy z Thorem. – Tony uśmiechnął się do sufitu. – Ta, już ja cię znam.

– Tak jak ja ciebie, Stark. – Loki zamilkł na chwilę. – Boi się, czyż nie?

– Tak sądzę. – Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Tony'ego. – Steve robi, co może, ale te sprawy rodem z Asgardu… Thor nie ma pojęcia, czego mu brakuje, a my tym bardziej. – Nie było potrzeby się nad tym rozwodzić.

Obaj zamilkli, zastanawiając się nad tym, co teraz zrobić i jak to zrobić, nie wyglądając jednocześnie na parę podłych szpiegów, którymi byli.

– Upij ich obu niemożliwie jutrzejszej nocy – stwierdził ostatecznie Loki, posyłając księgę w eter jednym machnięciem ręki o długich palcach. – Na tyle, żeby rozluźnili się w mojej obecności. Jeśli będziemy działać razem, ty i ja, przywrócenie wspomnień, które Amora zablokowała, powinno okazać się wystarczająco łatwym zadaniem.

Tony przemyślał ten pomysł. Upicie Thora nie było łatwe, ale z drugiej strony miał to importowane setki lat temu _ale_ wciąż siedzące grzecznie w zamrażalniku w warsztacie.

– Dam radę to zrobić. Ale jeśli stracę przytomność w warsztacie, proszę, upewnij się, że nie zadławię się własnym językiem.

Loki w ramach odpowiedzi wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, jakby zupełnie go to nie obchodziło.

Tony był całkiem przekonany, że najprawdopodobniej nie żartował.

– Wiesz, pod kątem estetycznym Steve i Thor byliby całkiem niezłą parą – oznajmił z namysłem. – Blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, obaj umięśnieni, tu młot, tam tarcza, czerwień, błękit… powiedz mi, że o tym nie myślałeś.

– Thor jest moim bratem – przypomniał znacząco Loki.

Tony przechylił głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Może od czasu do czasu powinieneś mu to powiedzieć prosto w twarz.

I w ten sposób zarobił sobie na paskudne spojrzenie. Może nawet najpaskudniejsze, jakim kiedykolwiek został obdarzony.

– Dobra, więc jutro się upijamy, a ja nigdy więcej nie będę dawał rad. Zrozumiałem.

Tony mógł podejść do tej kwestii pod innym kątem. Ostatecznie wiedział z doświadczenia, że nic tak nie irytowało Lokiego, jak to, że spędzał czas razem z Thorem. A jeśli jeszcze dodać Steve'a Rogersa do tego równania…

Cóż, trzech to już tłum. Pogodziliby się w jednej chwili.

Najprawdopodobniej.


End file.
